turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:The War That Came Early Characters
Shall we start placing bets on this category? TR 06:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Maybe the real Max Litvinoff? Turtle Fan 15:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Huh, how about that: Maxim Litvinov. ML4E 22:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's start with the obivious: Hitler, Mussolini, Stalin, probably Chamberlain (unless he's the POD somehow), and at least a mention of FDR. We'll probably add Daladier, maybe Cialo, Litvinov, King Victor Emmanuel, and whomever is running Czechoslovakia when the actual war breaks out. TR 17:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Petain, Goering, Goebbels, a bunch of other German generals. I'd bet on Chamberlain because even if he is the POD it would need to be mentioned how PM X got the job instead of Neville. Offstage mentions of how the powerful isolationist block in Washington, led by people like Nye, Wheeler, and Taft, was keeping the US sidelined, or else how Roosevelt outmanuevered them. Think de Valera might catch a mention? I mean, if the Soviets, Czechs, British, French, Germans, and Italians are all combatants, and Hitler knows he can't trust Roosevelt to mediate in good faith, there aren't many neutral powers available for mediation who would be taken seriously enough to be approached at all, if it comes to that. Maybe Franco. Turtle Fan 22:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::If Hitler wants to mediate. That could also be the POD, Hitler just decides to overrule everyone, which is what he wanted in OTL (title suggests this possibility). ::::And if the Allies do just stomp Germany (which I suspect will be the case), will they feel like mediating? TR 22:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::The Generals overthrow Hitler as they were planning to do. Jelay14 23:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that makes sense. So I guess we know how it will end. TR 23:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hitler was pretty cautious in the mid-30s. When he went into the Rhineland he was ready to retreat in a tearing hurry if the French objected. He had grown bolder by '38 but might have still had sense to cut his losses by proposing mediation if it became apparent fairly early on that he'd bitten off more than he could chew, especially if the major Allies jump on him right away and he doesn't prelude the main war with a long string of easy victories that would go to his head. As for the Allies, if their aim is to protect Czechoslovakia they might lose their stomach for high casualties on seeing that Hitler is willing to give up his claim to it. :::Not a very high-probability scenario, especially considering how strongly HT is repulsed by the Nazis. Turtle Fan 02:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) This time next week we'll be in possession of W&E. We should probably finish up outstanding HW articles before that comes. At the very least, we should create articles for the remaining red POVs and talk briefly on what they did in HW; otherwise, we'll be playing catchup for TWO books when we write them. Turtle Fan 01:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC)